


Польза

by xlittlefoolx



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Prostitution, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlittlefoolx/pseuds/xlittlefoolx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Kirkland is your average businessman. One fateful night, his boss, Alfred Jones, takes him to a club called Польза and he meets Francis Bonnefoy. He enters a world of seduction and glamour, ruled by the jealous Ivan Braginski. Human AU, France x England, France x Russia, mature themes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Польза

“Have a pleasant evening, Mr Jones,” Arthur called out, pulling on his light autumn jacket. The Vice President of Jones Incorporated wanted to get home and have a nice cup of tea to kick off his weekend.

  
“Kirkland! Come in here before you run off to your tea or whatever!” a demanding voice yelled. Arthur sighed and made his way to his boss’s office, briefcase thudding against his leg every other step.

“Yes, Mr Jones?” Arthur asked, poking his head around the door.

“How many times have I told you to call me Alfred, Arty?” the man at the desk said, spinning around in his chair. Arthur grimaced at the nickname but sucked it up. He didn’t want the CEO to throw a tantrum like last time.

“Anyway,” Alfred continued. “I need you to come with me to a business meeting. The head of Kozakana Corporation requested that I bring you since you guys became buds on your trip to Japan last month.”

Arthur nodded, remembering his time in the onsens with Kiku Honda, the CEO of Kozakana. Honda owned a lot of stock in the fishing and spa industries and had his accounts managed by Jones Inc. “Yes, Honda-san was a nice fellow. Where are we meeting at? Does it require special attire?”

Alfred waved a hand. “Some Russian place in downtown. Kiku said it was real chill but to bring lots of cash.” The CEO shrugged. “He’s a weird dude sometimes.”

“Do you at least know the name of the establishment?” Arthur could feel a stress headache beginning as he took a seat in front of Alfred’s desk.

“Um…” the American wracked his brains. “Something like Польза,” he said, butchering the pronunciation. “Kiku programmed my GPS so it’ll take us there though!”

The VP sighed in relief. At least someone had their wits about them when it came to the harebrained blonde. “If this is a cash-based business, then I will need to stop by the bank,” he said. “I only carry credit cards on work days.”

Alfred stood, closing his laptop and gathering his things. “Don’t worry about it, Arthur. I’ll cover you tonight.” He tried not to giggle and give his whole scheme away. Kiku had called and requested a business meeting for tonight, but Alfred had planned everything else. The CEO had been paying attention to his second in command for some time now and come to the realization that what Arthur really needed was a good lay. Польза was the perfect place to start the search.

Meanwhile, Arthur was touched by Alfred’s unexpected thoughtfulness. For once, the idiot wasn’t blathering on about being a hero and rescuing Arthur but instead acting a gentleman. The Englishman nodded in approval, not knowing what lay in store for him…


End file.
